Killer Klowns From Outer Space Wiki
Welcome to the Killer Klowns From Outer Space Wiki The Killer Klowns From Outer Space Wiki is a wiki site dedicated to the 1988 Chiodo Bros. horror-comedy Killer Klowns from Outer Space, starring Grant Cramer, Suzanne Snyder, John Allen Nelson and John Vernon, about the invasion of a small town by murderous alien creatures who strangely resemble circus clowns. =Summary Plot= Students Mike (Grant Cramer) and Debbie (Suzanne Synder), on their first date at "Make-Out" Point, are quite intensely conducting their own anatomical studies when they're distracted by what appears to be a falling star plummeting to Earth. Curious, Mike and Debbie investigate, and after driving to a spot a few miles outside of town, they discover... a weird, glowing circus tent?! Unknowingly, Mike and Debbie have stumbled upon the site of an incredible phenomenon; the "circus tent" is in fact the home of a strange alien breed - killer klowns from outer space. But these clowns are no laughing matter. Plot: An army of sadistic alien forms who resemble clowns land their circus tent ship in the sleepy American town of Crescent Cove, (Watsonville/Santa Cruz, California). An old man discovers the spaceship but he and his dog are quickly executed by the alien clowns whilst investigating. A couple, Mike Tobacco and Debbie Stone Snyder out for a romantic evening encounter the Klowns' spaceship and goof around for a while until they enter a room with a few cotton candy cocoons and a few giant balloons. They find the old man's dead corpse in one of them, barely escaping capture. They are chased by the Klowns, while the remaining teenagers are quickly killed by the aliens. Mike and Debbie rush into town to warn Officer Hanson of the impending danger while the Klowns follow them into town. The Klown Army harvests the unsuspecting population, blasting random victims with a ray gun that cocoons them with a cotton candy-like substance, with lethal results. The Klown Army uses a variety of seemingly innocent methods to ensnare their victims, such as killer shadow puppets, bloodhound-like balloon animals, and a ray gun that looks like a child's toy. Since the methods themselves appear whimsical, the townspeople don't realize they are in danger until it's too late. One Klown invades a drug store knocking over everything in sight and then kills the clerk, while a group of klowns pretend to deliver a pizza to a girls house as a klown jumps out of the box and kills her with his cotton candy ray gun, another klown in the park puts on a puppet show that lures a guy to his death, downtown a little Klown drives up in an alley full of biker thugs, one of the bikers decides to pick on the little klown by smashing his tricycle, the klown gets mad and punches the thugs head clear off while the rest of the gang flees, A clown goes to a hut and tries to lure a little girl into its trap but fails (this infuriates the clown), a tall klown (who has the ability to float on the highway) has a demolition derby with a guy on the road, resulting in the klown ramming right into him and plowing him off the road over a ledge to his death. The police keep getting calls from everyone in town about the klowns, but just think the whole town is in on the prank. At the same time the Clown plants popcorn, which can grow into clownish serpent-like creatures to which a person falls in to. Finally, police Sergeant Mooney discovers the truth when one of the Klowns appears at the police station, taunting him with practical jokes until Mooney orders it into the jail cell, then hitting it on the head with his club. The Klown gets angry and ambushes him, but Mooney thinks it's all an elaborate hoax until it is too late. Meanwhile, Mike and Officer Hanson drive to the spot where the spaceship had been and discover evidence of Joe Lombardo's death, Mike and Hanson drive back to the town, when Officer Hanson sees a Klown use a Tyrannosaurus rex shadow puppet to capture a group of townspeople waiting for a bus, and is finally convinced of the danger. Mike and Debbie have also recruited the Terenzi brothers, a pair of local goof-offs who drive an ice cream truck. Hanson later arrives at the police station and discovers the dead bodies of the teenage criminals (that Mooney had arrested earlier) splattered to the wall with cotton candy. Hanson sees a strange multi-colored footprint that leads to the room where Hanson discovers Mooney dead and being used as a puppet by the Klown that slew him. A horrified Hanson shoots the Klown several times with no effect until he shoots the Klown's nose; at that point, the Klown dramatically spins around until it eventually explodes, becoming the first Klown to be killed by a human. While the town is being ransacked, Debbie is attacked twice in her home by the popcorn serpants in her bathroom and clowns which come for her and she taken away by the Klowns in a yellow balloon to their "Big Top" circus tent-spaceship where a police officer is killed by acid pies that melt his body (that the clowns throw at him multiple times). Mike, Officer Hanson, and the Terenzi brothers pursue the Klowns, and went to the spaceship. The Terenzi brothers got captured but the female klowns without the others noticing. They went to the same room they were in before, but now filled with more cotton candy cocoons and giant balloons than before. Suddenly, they saw a klown coming in to eat. Hanson and Mike hidden behind the cocoons without the klown seen them. They discover why the Klown Army has been capturing people. By cocooning them inside their cotton candy, the Klowns gelatinize the humans' bodies into a liquid that is digestible. Vast numbers of victims (a majority of the town's population) are being stored aboard Big Top. The Klowns insert a crazy straw into the Mayor of the Crescent Cove inside the cotton candy, sucking the deceased Mayor's gelatinized body. Debbie is eventually freed, and she, Mike, and Dave are chased through the spaceship until they find a large room where the clowns stalk and surround them. JoJo, a 30 ft. tall Klown and leader of the Klown Army, emerges for the film's climax. A showdown between Hanson and Klownzilla ensues, where the Klown brings Hanson to his face and in turn is destroyed by Hanson, who uses his police badge to penetrate the Klown's nose. Mike and Debbie are confronted by the police and witness the alien's spaceship blows up to smithereens. Despite everything, the heroes and the Terenzis survive with only minor injuries, in a shower of confetti, the think it’s all over. then non-acid pies fall down on their faces. Latest activity Category:Browse